


financial advice

by casBEEiel



Category: dave ramsey
Genre: Finance, Other, Sex, dave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 18:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casBEEiel/pseuds/casBEEiel
Summary: when you start to have financial troubles, there is only one person who can help you.





	financial advice

You have been investing in gold lately. Your grandma gave you money before she died. You started to go into debt. There is only one person who can help you, Dave Ramsey. Just the thought of him makes you think very impure thoughts. His balding head and slight stubble and a face that makes warren buffett look like a rat. You call his radio show. "Hey (Y/N)," Lilli says," What are you doing thot?" "Im having radio sex with my bby Dave Ramsey." You say. You imagine his thick peen and wish u could suckle it.


End file.
